


Jurassic

by Stickythings



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Bottom Deckard Shaw, Deckard is a needy bottom, I aint killing any dinosaurs, I love the Jurassic parks, M/M, The indominus doesn't die yo, Top Luke Hobbs, but I got some beef
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickythings/pseuds/Stickythings
Summary: Deckard Shaw, Jurassic Park's Operator, needs to work together with Luke Bravestone, Carnivorous Dinosaur Behavioural Specialist, in assessing a new dinosaur. Too bad they recently went on a disastrous date. Hopefully this excursion will end a little better.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Jurassic

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this does not follow the Jurassic World story exactly, just because.

Deckard Shaw, Jurassic Park Operator, had been on the island four years before Luke Bravestone Carnivorous Dinosaur Behavioural Specialist arrived and strutted in like he was John Hammonds heir. The big brute was probably ex-military, most of the heads of departments were. Even Deckard was ex-military, you didn’t put a business graduate in charge of overseeing the operations of an island theme park with over 200 roaming man-eaters. Dr Bravestone liked to think of the park as his own wildlife sanctuary where the dinosaur’s happiness was everyone’s highest priority.   
He was a passionate and dominate kind of man, with wide shoulders and a killer smile and built like Deckard’s very own fantasy man. He may possess the look, but he seriously lacked in charm and gentlemanly behaviour. Hell, he lacked professional behaviour as well.

Deckard was currently driving the companies 4wd Porsche towards Dr Bravestone’s _shack_ on the other side of the island. Deckard hadn’t personally spoken nor seen the man in five weeks, he had been hoping to stretch that into a year-long absence, but alas Ms Cipher knew the doctor would appreciate a personal request, if only she knew that Deckard's mere presence could compromise the outcome.

Deckard slowed the car down as he drove out of the thick jungle and came upon a beachfront shack. Closing his eyes he centred himself and let out a sigh. Pushing open the door he gracefully exited the car, slammed the door closed to announce his presence further and walked around the side of the shack. And there kneeling in front of a motorcycle, topless with unfairly attractive oil smears on his forearms was Luke Bravestone. Deckard tried to focus on why he was here and not oogle the man's sweaty muscular shoulders that tensed with each crank of the ratchet, the tribal tattoos black ink far more prominent with a sheen of sweat. Then here was Deckard, dressed in his expensive tailored three-piece suit; dark navy jacket and slacks with a moss green vest.   
Luke looked over at him, still working on his bike, the muscles along his ribs tensing with each crank. Fuck the bastard was attractive.

“Dr Bravestone.” Deckard gave him a tight-lipped smile and took note of where he was putting his shoes, he did not need corrosive bike fluid to get on his new oxfords.

“what’s up, Princess?” Luke smirked at him, stood up, wiped his hands with a dirty rag and dropped it on his bike, “Now, what could be so important to bring you out of that clean ivory tower of yours?”

“I’ve been asked to bring you back, need to show you something.”

“So that’s why you’re calling me Doctor Bravestone now, me having a doctorate before didn’t seem to count for much.”

Deckard took in a breath and counted to five. He looked to the side as the other man walked closer, fuck he was attractive.   
“We have an attraction.” Deckard stated and mentally kicked himself at the Freudian slip, “A new-“

“That’s not what you said the last time I saw you.” Luke picked up a beer bottle and took a swig before raising a brow and giving the brit a look.

Deckard rolled his eyes before looking back at the other man. His gaze quickly skimmed across the man's sweaty torso before he realised what he was doing and clenched his teeth in annoyance, “could you at least put a shirt on?”

Luke smirked and shook his head, “What are you doing here princess?”

“If you would at least put a shirt on, we could have a professional conversation –“

“I’m off the clock honey.” Luke grinned and took another swig of his beer. “And I’d say for this heat; you’re wearing too many clothes, I mean don’t get me wrong, the whole uptight three-piece suit must work for some-“

“Dr Bravestone-“ Deckard snapped before calming himself and raising his chin, “-There is a new specimen that Ms Cipher believes we need your _expertise_ on.”

At that Luke straightened up and placed his beer bottle on his outside table, “I know of every new fossil that comes into that lab.”

“She’s something Dr Wu cooked up.” Deckard looked about the grounds once more, he did not want to spend one more minute standing out in the sun. He looked up towards Luke's shack, then thought better against asking they take a seat inside. The thing looked like Luke had made it with his bare hands.

“Cooked up? You telling me you’ve gone and _made_ a new dinosaur?” Luke shot him a look and walked up the few steps to his shack and snatched a shirt off the step rails.

Deckard bit his lip as he watched the other man stretch and flex as he buttoned a ridiculously tight shirt. Sure it was now a little easier to talk to the man without his huge pecs and nipples and abs staring back at him, but now the shirt had stretched across those biceps, and somehow emphasised the man's muscles and size. Dammit.   
Luke shot him a grin and walked over to his open toolbox. He rummaged through until he came across his ratchet box and picked it up.

Deckard walked up and steps and rolled his eyes again, “yeah, it’s what we do here. And before you get started, the new exhibit opens in a month to the public and Ms Cipher wants you to evaluate the enclosure for vulnerabilities.”

Luke stepped close, “Why me?”

Deckard shot him a flat look, already way over his conversation, “Your guess is as good as mine sunshine, but I guess Ms Cipher thinks since you can control the raptors-“

“Now there it is.” Luke shook his head, “I don’t control the raptors, it’s a relationship, it’s about a mutual respect.” Luke slowly gave Deckard an assessing look before smirking and continuing “That’s why you and I never had a second date.” Luke finished and strolled back down the steps towards his bike.

“Excuse me.” Deckard turned around, stunned for a moment, “I never wanted a second date.”

Luke dropped his toolbox on the table and scoffed, “Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?”

Deckard tossed his hands up and frowned down at the other man, “I am an organized person.”

“And who wears an Armani suit to the local pub?”

Deckard stomped down the steps and stalked over, “And who the fuck brings their date to the local pub? Not wait-“ Deckard tossed up a hand at Luke's look, “who the hell wears boardshorts on a date?”

“It’s central America; it’s hot.” Luke pulled out some fittings and gave Deckard a once over, “You should dress more like a local, people might like you better Princess.”

Deckard took in a deep breath and looked away. He clenched his teeth, counted to five then released a breath. “Can we please just get back to discussing the asset please?”

“The asset?” Luke shook his head and dropped his tools, “look I get it, you’re in charge in the white tower up there, gotta make a lot of tough decisions. It’s probably easier to cope thinking these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet.” Luke sighed and leant against the tabletop. “But they’re not. They’re alive.”

“I am fully aware they are alive, otherwise we’d call ourselves a museum.” Deckard snapped.

Luke clicked his fingers, “That right there. These animals don’t know they’re a sideshow, they don’t know they were made in a test tube”. Luke stepped close and reached for one of Deckard loose vest buttons to fiddle with, “They're out there thinking; I’ve gotta eat, I’ve gotta hunt-“ Luke locked eyes with the brit, “I’ve gotta fuck.” Luke smiled and Deckard slapped his hand off this vest. “You can at least relate to one of those things, right?”

Deckard clenched his jaw and stepped aside. “I’ll be in the car, and in HQ there is a dress code. So at least put on a clean shirt and some bloody trousers.” Without waiting for a reply Deckard marched over to his car and got in. From his peripheral vision, he saw Luke loiter for a little while before entering his shack.   
Deckard let out a dramatic sigh and snapped open his glove box. Keeping his eyes on the shack door and snatched up a chocolate bar and tore open the wrapper.   
  
Who wouldn’t want to have a date with him? He was damn handsome, he had a great job, a fit body, and in his younger days had been told he was a good lay too. Sure he could probably land a date with most of the bisexual or gay men on the island, but it was Luke who had caught his eye. He liked them a little rough around the edges. And ok, maybe printing out an itinerary had been a bit much, but he was time-poor, and it seemed like the best solution to make the most of the date that honestly Deckard had really been looking forward to. So when Luke turned up in a park jeep, wearing boardshorts and a basic t-shirt, when Deckard had put a lot of effort in picking out a charcoal grey suit with a deep purple silk shirt it had made him feel unimportant. To then make things worse Luke drove them to the local pub, where most of his staff would spend their evening. He had honestly been expecting to be taken out to dinner to one of the islands 5-star restaurants. Instead, he ending up sitting at the bar with Luke, looking like a fool in his fancy suit while everyone was in casual wear. Then the brute had to judge him for not drinking anything alcoholic, unaware that Deckard hadn’t eaten since lunch because he was expecting to actually eat dinner, not munch on a bowl of chips at a sticky bar while gridiron played on the overhead screen.

But you know what? Deckard had at least pushed through it all, after the bar he had pulled out his itinerary, excited to see a few places he hadn’t been able to experience outside of work, only for Luke to scoff and snatched it out of his hand and toss it away. They had wondered the harbour aimlessly for a while then, all the while Deckard was beginning to count down just how much sleep he’d get if he managed to get home in the next forty minutes. And during that time perhaps Deckard became sour at the whole date, and he may have poked holes in Luke's training of the dinosaurs and his doctorate. Deckard may have found the man incredibly attractive and was possibly still considering sleeping with him that night, but then Luke had to go on about his suit and telling him he needed to stop being so damn tense.   
One: Deckard thought he had looked very handsome but had then become very self-conscious.  
Two: Luke wasn’t the one overseeing the most problematic and dangerous theme park on the planet so excuse him for being tense.

So their date had ended, and neither had talked. Now Deckard found himself angrily eating a chocolate bar as he thought back on that night and just how much of a prick Luke Bravestone was.

~

Thankfully the giant man had kept his opinions to himself for the entire drive to the Indominus’ enclosure. Even so, Deckard couldn’t help but glance over at him occasionally. The big bastard had changed into a worn, but thankfully clean, short-sleeved safari top. The top three buttons were undone to show off his ridiculous pec cleavage and the edge of that Samoan tattoo. He wore dark green cargo trousers with a leather belt, the material stretched tight across his thighs as he sat. To top it off he wore fingerless leather gloves. And fuck Deckard wished he didn’t have such a specific type because damn Luke Bravestone looked good wearing just about anything.

Once at the enclosure Deckard opened the door and left the car, not bothering to see if Luke was following. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway; Luke was right beside him already asking questions.  
“Why are you still building?” He matched his pace as they walked towards the two-story-high concrete and steel enclosure.

“We planned to open in May. But asset containment insisted we extend our plans. We’ve had to build up and reinforce the walls three times, she’s bigger than we expected.”

“Not exactly knowing what size she’s gonna be when you cooked her up in the lab is a bad sign, Princess.”

Deckard rolled his eyes and walked up the gangway stairs to the entry. He pushed open the door and held it open for Luke. The man nodded his head in thanks and began walking around.

“We’ve had to bring in the old-school crane feeder-“ Deckard stepped in front of the control panel near the glass wall overlooking the pen, “-When she was young the handler nearly lost an arm, the others threatened to quit if I couldn’t guarantee their safety” Deckard typed in the feeder code and waited. “with that kind of attitude don’t know what business they have working with dinosaurs in the first place” Deckard mumbled the last part.

“So she’s smart.” Luke stood in front of the glass walls and assessed the foliage for any sign of the Indominus Rex. “And that?” Luke pointed to the shatter marks in the glass by Deckard.

“She tried to break the glass, obviously you can see it didn’t work.” Deckard replied, resisting rolling his eyes again. Honestly, why did he have to personally bring Dr Bravestone in?

Soon the palms and ferns began to move, and through the gaps, they could see dirty-white spines and scales. The Indominus rex moved through the foliage like a predator stalking its prey.

“How many we got in there?”

“Just one.”

“Why is she isolated? Didn’t you _cook up_ a sibling?”

Deckard took in a breath, “There were two, but she ate it. Sisters, what can you do?” He ended with an uncomfortable smile. He knew how it sounded, hell even the Spinosaurus had a sibling in the same enclosure.

The sound of the crane-feeder overhead made both men pause, and soon a half a steer carcass was guided over the paddock and dropped to the jungle floor.

The Indominus made no move to come closer, and Deckard huffed at the fickle nature of this particular dinosaur.

“So she’s shown continuous signs of aggression, and now I’m guessing the boys up top aren’t sure if the pen will hold her, because that-“ Luke pointed to the far side where huge claw marks had struck into the concrete wall near the top, “-looks like she’s very interested in getting out.”

Deckard's eyes widened at the sight of the marks, but he quickly covered it up. “We’re building it higher, we’ve got the best structural engineers in the world.”

“So did Hammond.”

Deckard clenched his teeth and turned on Luke. He rested his hands on his hips, “Except for the fact that we do not have some shitting computer security program run by a wanker that controls every single gate in the park. _That_ was the error, not the fences.”

Luke shrugged his shoulders and stepped closer to the glass. The Indominus rex had left from sight. “What she made of?”

“The base genome is T-rex, the rest is classified.”

“Fantastic, really great help there Deckard.”

“Look, we get assets from the lab, we don’t ask questions-“

“Which is exactly why you under-engineered her enclosure. How are you meant to plan for her? How am I meant to help and assess faults and dangers if I don’t know what I’m up against?”

Deckard pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“How long has she been in here?”

“Since infancy.”

Luke huffed out a sigh and shot Deckard a look, “And she has no siblings, no contact with anything, the only thing she has a relationship with is that feeding-crane. Without enrichment and stimulation, she’ll-“

“Yes, christ I’ve read your dissertation on this very subject!” Deckard snapped.

“So why the hell are you supporting this Deck?” Luke stood close.

“It’s my damn job, now I need you to do yours.” Deckard turned towards the quiet security guard in the corner, “Where is she? I need her placed in the holding cell for examination-“ He quickly crossed to the control panel and input a thermal search on the pen.

“Uh, Sir, she’s not here.” The security guard looked up wide-eyed. Each of the ten screens all flashed with ‘No Thermal Signature Detected’.

“What the fuck.” Deckard breathed, all his worst nightmares suddenly were in the forefront of his mind, “How the fuck did she get out. Holy shit.”

Deckard raced towards the door but Luke caught his arm, “What are you doing?”

“She has a tracker, I can pull it up at HQ.”

“Deckard-“ Luke grabbed Deckard's shoulders and turned the brit to face him, “Take a deep breath, it’s fine, just call HQ right now and get them to search.”

“Ok, ok, ok.” Deckard fumbled with his phone and pulled up the number, “There is an asset out of containment, put ACU on alert, this is not a drill.” One the announcement had gone out, Deckard hung up and called Ramsey in the control room. He stared wide-eyed out the glass walls, Luke's wide palm a grounding presence on his shoulder. “Ramsey, get me co-ordinance on the Indominus right now.”

Deckard could hear her tapping away on her keyboard for a moment before she chimed in. “She’s there, she’s in the pen.”

“Are you certain?”

“Deckard she’s in there. What’s happening.”

Deckard closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. “I’ll tell you when we get back. Tell the lab I need a full report on what species she’s made of right now, I don’t care that I don’t have clearance, you tell them to call me if they’ve got a damn issue.”

“Copy that Deckard.”

“Cancel the warning.” Deckard hung up and walked towards the glass. “She’s in there.”

Luke nodded his head and frowned in thought. “She hid her thermal signature, like an amphibian. Shit Deckard, what have those boys cooked up?”

“Drop a goat in there. She hasn’t had live food for weeks, that’ll bring her out.” Deckard directed to the nervous security guard.

All three men waited anxiously as a goat was lowered into the pen. The harness’ was released and the goat wagged its little tail before strutting off the platform. It wandered around the area, sniffing the ground and looking about for a moment. Then suddenly the background foliage began to shift and Deckard's eyes widened in shock as the Indominus Rex moved out from her camouflage and launched itself at the goat. Within seconds her jaws had turned from green to white and enclosed around the unsuspecting goat. Blood splattered across the ground, and the Indominus gave a few easy crunches with her massive jaws before turning around and blending straight back into the green surroundings.

“Well fuck me, she set a trap.” Luke exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see your favourite dinosaur? just put it in the comments and I'll see what I can do :)


End file.
